What I Feel
by Zefie Kirasagi
Summary: I feel...what do I feel? A summary of some key events of Tales of Symphonia, seen through the eyes of Colette. VERY minorly AU, Colloyd. Not your average Colloyd. Read&Review please!


**Well, it's been a while since I wrote something for on account of me having an ear infection, a sinus infection, a runny nose, a bad cough, and pneumonia (don't I have all the luck) for two and a half weeks. So, to celebrate me being almost better, here's a new story. Yes, it's another Colloyd (my fav pairing from TOS, right up there with Gesea, Shelos, and Kraine), anybody who complains about it being a Colloyd fic must face THE CHOP MACHINE OF DOOM (Copyright Kirasagi Industries, 2006).**

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary anymore? Ugh, fine. I don't own nuthin, cept' the CHOP MACHINE OF DOOM (Copyright Kirasagi Industries, 2006). But don't get me started on how much I wish I owned TOS, because trust me, this whole romantic angst thing would go right out the freakin' window.

**Oh, and enjoy the story!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What I Feel By Zefie Kirasagi 

A week had passed. A week since she had almost lost him.

"_Come now boy, is that all you had?"_

_She couldn't move, it was as though her limbs had been bound. She couldn't move to protect Lloyd, to be with him as he lay there on the floor, barely alive, bleeding and torn. To stand against the dark-haired man, towering over him, bringing a giant red scimitar over his head in preparation to finish the job. She tried to make a sound, but nothing came. The scimitar began to fall, and in her mind, mentally, she screamed as loud as she could, as though she could stop the falling blade with her mind. The fear scrawled at her as the blade came lower and lower. If she could only move a few inches, it would be her that was hit and not him. The blade came lower and lower, barely above his face…_

"Lloyd!"

Colette sat up abruptly, gasping for breath. Her hand went to her chest, trying to calm her racing heartbeat. Sweat poured down her face as she looked around hurriedly. Her eyes came to the campfire, slowly burning away, and then to him, only a foot or so from her, snoozing on his sleeping cot. She began to calm down, lying down again.

"Just a dream. It was just a dream. He's still alive, he's not…"

A few tears leaked out of her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------

A week had passed. She felt as though she had been screaming for that whole week. A week had passed since she had been locked up, a prisoner in her own body, still there, still seeing, but not in control, not able to do anything a person could do, held back by this thing embedded just below her neck. All she could do was scream as loud as she could, and hope he would hear her. He had to hear her. She needed him, she needed to be free.

-----------------------------------------------------------

A week had passed. She had felt so free, finally herself again, finally free of the Cruxis Crystal, because of his belated birthday present and the protection it had given her against the crystal. Although her body had already begun to change, she had been happy to be here again, to be with him.

Until she had been kidnapped and taken forcefully from him again, this time not by a crystal or a enemy trying to further the development of the crystal, but by a traitorous leader of the enemy that had created his own side and fought against everyone. She had been literally carried away from, torn away from, and stolen away from the one she cared most for. The only real difference now was that, when he found her, as she knew he would, they would all die. Because all she became was bait.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A week had passed. A week since she had finally been cured. A week since they had made a daring escape from Welgaia and the Tower of Salvation.

Five days since she had collapsed in Lloyd's arms outside Altessa's house, with no energy at all left.

Four days and five nights since Mithos had shown his true colors and Lloyd had discovered just who Kratos really was.

Barely three nights since she had talked with Lloyd in Flanoir, that blissful, peaceful evening spent with him.

Two days since she had been betrayed by one of their own number and handed over to the enemy.

One day since Lloyd had rescued her, one day since she hadn't been the only conscious living in her body, one day since the betrayal had been revealed as a betrayal in their favor, one day since they had come so close to losing the Great Seed and any hope of reuniting the two worlds.

Barely minutes since she had told Lloyd that she wanted to stay by his side, even after the end of their journey, even on another journey to find all the exspheres. Seconds since she had sat beside him and listened to what he said about his father, Cruxis, and her.

Milliseconds since she had missed her perfect chance to finally tell him what burned in her heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour had passed. An hour she had stood here, screaming at Mithos, putting all the fury she could muster into her voice, telling him to get out of her mind and body, to get out of her head.

An hour her miniscule control over her body had managed to keep Mithos from moving her any closer to Welgaia, even though the teleportation gate was barely feet away, and she was running out of energy.

A minute since he had come, warping in from another gate, swords drawn. Half a minute since she had gathered her strength and sent her mind smashing into Mithos, knocking him from her body, sending her and Lloyd into one of his last memories of his sister, lying on a dirt road, lifeless.

Seconds since Lloyd had caught her as she had fallen forwards, drained of all her energy.

Seconds since she had said what she had always wanted to say to him, confessing everything she felt.

Seconds since he had told her the same thing.

Milliseconds since their kiss had begun.

-------------------------------------------------------

A week had passed. A week since Lloyd and her had brought their weapons together to fight the final battle with those that had joined them.

Six days since they had cut down the Neglected.

Five days since they had cut down the Fugitive.

Four days since they had cut down the Judged.

Three days since their weapons had cut Mithos' wings from his back.

Two days since the Symphonia Tree had risen from the ground and the worlds had been saved.

One day since they had returned to Iselia.

One day since he had taken a knee before her and held up a small box.

One day since she had said yes.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Barely twelve hours had passed. Twelve hours since last night, when Raine, Sheena, and Presea had thrown her the largest bachelorette party ever on short notice, matching the most anticipated shotgun wedding ever in the history of either world.

An hour since she had donned her dress, tailor made, even with a low enough back so her wings could be extended.

Thirty minutes since she had run out of energy from impatient pacing and had sat down to wait.

Five minutes since she had started down the long aisle, past the pews on either side, past her friends dressed in their best, towards him at the end, just up the steps.

Four minutes since she had tripped on the steps in her traditional clumsiness.

Three minutes and fifty-nine seconds since he had caught her.

Three minutes since the pastor had gotten his book out and began to slowly read.

Two minutes since they had both asked if the pastor could skip ahead a bit, causing a bit of gentle laughter all around

One minute since they had finally said the final vows.

Forty-five seconds before the pastor had finally given in and said "Oh, the hell with it, man and wife."

Forty-four seconds since their lips had met again, her angel wings slipping out before she could really notice that his had done the same.

Two seconds since they had pulled away, gasping for air, but laughing, as the church was filled with clapping and cheering all around them.

One second since Lloyd had smiled at her and said those wonderful three little words.

And now it was her turn.

"I love you too, Lloyd."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Two years had passed. And now, as Colette sat there on the gentle sloping banks of the river that ran past the house they had inherited from Dirk, next to the one she had married, she felt a gentle tug on her dress from someone who wanted attention.

"Mommy?"

The End 

_**Or…**_

The Beginning 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, how'd you all like it? Please make sure you reply, I need the feedback:)**

**Zefie Kirasagi**


End file.
